


Be More Chill Fic Ideas/Prompts

by StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Basically i have so many ideas but cant write, Be creative with this!, But you DO have ti link the fic to me, But you dont have to actually, Credit me, F/F, F/M, I just want the content, It'd just be nice., M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Or else i will die., So please have fun with it!, These are just silly little ideas ive had!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: I have so many ideas, but i dont have the ability to write them!So heres a bunch of my ideas! You can take them and write them! Just credit me? and maybe link me to the fic? Because i WANNA SEE IT SO BAD!
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

So i have a lot of ideas for Fics so i want to share them with you guys in hopes you'll maybe write them? 

Which... please do... because i already have so many projects im working on, i just dont have time or motivation, or skill to write them. But i believe in you guys! So... take my ideas! You just have to credit me and then maybe also link the fic to me? Because i'd really love to read them!

The actual ideas will be in the next " Chapter " 

-Gavin/Star Lover123

Edit: These ideas are very open to change! So dont feel restricted to just what i put down! Make it how you want! ^w^ 


	2. Boardwalk Boys

Michael has 3 boyfriends. All of which he tries (and fails ) to flirt with. 

Jeremy, his first boyfriend, is VERY flustered when being flirted with, not matter how bad the flirting is. 

Rich, his Second boyfriend, Flirts back, kinda trying to one up his boyfriend in the flirting game (And obviously, Rich is much better at flirting then Michael is, having much more experience.) 

Jake, Michael's third and final Boyfriend, Finds it really cute. And just kinda plays along letting his boyfriend flirt with him and feel acomplished. 

Aka: Boardwalk boys. Michael attempts to Flirt with his boyfriends. And their reactions! 


	3. Expensive Skates

Soulmate AU! You see color when you meet your soulmate! 

But what happens when both Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell have been seeing the world in half assed color their entire lives. 

Apparently dont assume they're soulmates 

And, what happens when Michael meets the one and only, Richard Goranski, And gains the rest of the color he was missing his entire life? As so does the same happen for Jeremy upon Meeting Rich. 

Aka: Jeremy x Michael x Rich Soulmate AU. Yes they are all each others soulmates. (Also, this is a No Squip AU ) 


	4. Boyf riends

Boyf riends AU where the boys grow up and Michael Marries a guy and they adopt a child!

But then somehow the guy isint in Michael's life anymore (either they divorce or he dies or something ) 

Jeremy and Rich are room mates and have two extra Rooms so Michael and his son move in with them so his son can have more adults in his life. 

Michael lets his son have the extra room and the other room is Michaels office (bc he works from home ) so Jeremy offers to Share a room with Michael.

Aka: Two Bros, Chillin in a bed, 1 inch apart because they're so gay (+ SON!!!!) (And also Rich)

(Be creative with this! They dont have to share a bed, but i mean hey, extra points if they do because ;) ;) ;) ) 


	5. Boyf riends

Michael Mell, is a bad boy. A bad boy who constantly gets into fights, smokes, Ect. 

Jeremy Heere is a boy who likes bright colors and is very optimistic. Basically a Pastel boy. 

So what happens when their lives cross paths, and the polar opposites find out they actually have a lot in common, and get aling really well! 

(Extra points if Michael gets into fights to defend people )


	6. Boyf riends

Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere met in Kindergarten. 

But, what if, due to unforeseen circumstances, Jeremy had to move away after just a year of knowing Michael, without getting to say goodbye to his best friend. 

Michael never forgot Jeremy. He thinks he's insane when he starts feeling like he'll vome back, and be reunited. (Luckily, His friends, Christine and Rich, don't seem to think he's insane ) 

Jeremy never forgot Michael, which was why he was estatic when his dad told him they'd be moving back to New Jersey. 

And what Happens when the teo boys finally get reunited after Years of not being able to see each other. (Spoiler: a lot of crying. Probably. ) 

(Note: This is like, Half based on a personal experience... So... Yeah. Still be creative with it! But you writing it would just mean a lot to me : ) ) 


	7. Expensive Skates

Jeremy And Michael both really like Rich. 

Jeremy notices Michael Likes Rich, And Backs off. Because he cares about his best friend. 

Eventually, Michael and Rich start dating

But after a few months, Michael notices Rich has started to Like Jeremy more. 

Michael and Jeremy have a small fight about it. But realize that they're bros and hey bros before hoes. 

Oh and Michael realizes hes kinda gay for Jeremy 

So he breaks up with Rich to give Jeremy a chance with Rich 

Rich and Jeremy start dating

Sad Gay Michael in the background

But Eventually Jeremy and Rich break up bc they're too different, and Michael fesses up aND LOOM AT THE GAY BABIES. THESE AMAZING BOYF RIENDS. 

(Alternatively: michael is gay for BOTH OF THEM and they become POLY )


	8. *WARNING* NSFW IDEA Boyf riends / expensive headphones

Michael and Jeremy are working their way up to having sex, but Michael is nervous, and has no idea how sex works or anything, So, what does he do?   
  
Well, he might have asked Rich Goranski to have sex with him to teach him how to have sex...   
  
Probably not the best move on his part.   
  
  
  
AKA: Michael cheats on his boyfriend so he can learn how to have sex with his boyfriend. 


	9. Squipjer

Squipgets an update that makes it so he can interact with real-world objects. But what he doesn't know is that people besides Jeremy can see him. But he doesn't realize that until he's cuddling Jeremy one night and Mr.Heere walks in and is like " who tf is that?" And they're just like " Holy shit he can see the squip oh g o d " and squip panics and shuts himself off.  
  
Aka: Mr here sees squip and squip has a ~~gay~~ panic


	10. Expensive Headphones or Pins n Patches

Role Reversal Au! Michael and Jeremy both have Squips and are Popular, Jake and Rich are the biggest losers in school. or at least that is until Michael takes a liking to one of the boys.   
  
Michael's Squip is Defective and takes the form of Freddie Mercury.   
  
Jenna and Christine are also Popular, and Chloe is kinda the Gossip around school, Meanwhile, Brooke is kinda just a nerd. (they're still friends though)   
  
Christine and Jeremy are dating.   
  
The Halloween party happens at Jeremy's House, Where Jeremy burns down his own house, Michael gets drunk and shuts off his Squip with Alchohol at the party after he and Jeremy have a fight. Which leaves him having his Signature panic attack in the bathroom before either Rich or jake finds him and they leave.   
  
this is kinda specific but it's an AU I've thought a lot about. I just can't write it myself. 


	11. PinkBerry

Brooke realizes that with all the boys who have chated on her, there was always one thing in common..they were always with Chloe. Brooke's best friend. Brooke Confronts her. 

Chloe realizes she made Brooke's boyfriends cheat on her, because she's jealous. Because She's in love with her best friend. And she doesn't know how to cope with feelings. 

Tldr: Chloe hooks up with her best friends boyfriends because she's in love with her best friend.


End file.
